Rainbow-Coloured World
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Dedicated to Mituskai20. Yukimura is born blind. As children, he and Sanada met for the first time and started a relationship, first friendship, then their growing love for each other. As their feelings grow deeper, they will see each other in a way both of them never had before, and Sanada will show Yukimura a world of colours he hadn't experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary: **Yukimura is born blind. As children, he and Sanada met for the first time and started a relationship that would test their developing bond, first their friendship, then their growing love for each other. Not only Yukkimura was male but also disabled; both of them have to conquer prejudice and discrimination as their feelings grow deeper. They will see each other in a way both of them had never experienced before, and Sanada will show Yukimura a world of colour, something that Yukimura had never seen, nor experienced in his entire life.

**Notes:** I fell in love with the plot once I read it, and I couldn't stand not being able to know how this will end. So I sent _Mitsukai20_-kun a message about that how I would gladly 'adopt' his plot. Does anyone know how to contact him? It's kind of.. worrying.. that he doesn't reply, I mean.

Anyway, if he, by any chance, would come and read this, I would say a big _**THANK YOU**_for offering such a great plot to adoption.

**Warnings:** Angst. It could be AU or semi-AU, depending.

* * *

It all started when an eleven-years-old Sanada Genichirou was hitting a tennis ball against a wall near the park. His ball control wasn't at its best yet, and he had miscalculated he angle that he was supposed to hit his next shot, causing the green ball to ricochet away from his racket and fly over the wall into the streets. He scrambled over for it, not wanting to lose the only ball he had at the moment, going high and low.. until a soft, questioning voice startled him from his search.

"Is this yours?"

The voice came from behind him, and he immediately turned, only to see a girl, just about his age, holding his tennis ball in her hand. She was smiling at him, her eyes a friendly shade of blue, wearing a simple white-collared t-shirt and beige shorts, sitting on a bench that was directly across from where he was standing.

"Yes. How did you know?" Seeing as the girl wasn't about to stand up and give the ball back to him, Sanada opted to approach the girl instead, noticing the rather strange way she was looking at him when he neared. Nevertheless, he immediately shrugged it off as nothing, more intent of getting the ball that was resting lightly on her outstretched hand.

"It rolled by my feet earlier. I knew that someone was going to get it eventually." She explained once the ball was safely in Sanada's hands. She curled her hand and placed it on her lap, sitting almost unnaturally still, something Sanada didn't realize until later on. "Do you play tennis?" she continued, looking at Sanada without blinking, so much that it made him somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I do." Something about the girl bothered him, but she was nice, and pretty. Very pretty. The moment the thought went through his head, he blushed. The girl didn't even seem to mind as she stared openly at Sanada's face. "What about you?"

"I wish I could." She sighed wistfully, "It sounds like a very good sport."

"You've never.. seen someone play tennis before?" the black-haired boy asked slowly, feeling stranger by the second. She knew that she was holding a tennis ball, but she hadn't seen someone play tennis before…

Something made him muse; normally he wasn't a very talkative person, but there was something about her and her gentle prodding that had compelled him to speak more.

"No." she shook her blue head in a way Sanada thought was cute. "In fact, I've never seen anyone play a sport before." She confessed, sounding sad, but resigned. Her hands were clenched tightly on her lap, as she continued to look in Sanada's general direction.

How was that possible? Sanada thought, his brows furrowed as he tried to understand what she meant by those words. As he raised his head up and met her eyes, eyes of sapphire, as vibrant and as transparent as the gem itself, he saw that it wasn't focused on him; they were just there, staring at and beyond him, glazed over and almost shallow, almost lifeless if it weren't for the friendly gaze it conveyed.

She was blind.

"Oh.." Sanada was speechless at the sudden epiphany. It explained a lot of things, and he looked down, suddenly embarrassed by his words. He couldn't believe that he was so insensitive! He might have hurt her with a careless remark he had made during their short conversation. Mentally, he went over his answers again, trying to see if he had -in any way- offended her.

The blunette seemed to realize this as well, because she shook her head and sighed, "It's alright," she smiled kindly, "I'm used to it already, so don't apologize, if you're thinking about it." She simply patted the space next to her, and he found himself complying as he sat down beside her.

"I-I didn't know-.." he stammered, but her small, soft, ringing laugh stopped him.

"I know," she smiled wider, as if it had almost amused her to feel him squirming in his seat, ".. but thank you." Her smiled dimmed so that it was barely there, small, but truly genuine instead of the smile that had been there in the first place that had Sanada blushing again. "Normally, when people find out, they would find an excuse to stop talking to me. It gets tiring after a while." Her shoulders lifted slightly and she had a pout on her face that disappeared as fast as it had come.

What was he supposed to say? You're welcome? It's only to be expected? My pleasure? The words sounded lame even to his own mind, and so he didn't even try to reply. "Were you always..?" Sanada felt awkward, not knowing what to say, almost slapping himself when the words spilled out from his lips. He was curious, but he didn't have to be so.. tactless! Tarundoru!

"Blind?" she completed for him good-naturedly with another laugh, feeling the boy literally squirm beside her now. "It's alright, I told you." She hummed thoughtfully, "As a child, I've never been able to see well, only shadows, and eventually, nothing at all.." she paused for a minute, then turned her head to his direction, "..am I making you uncomfortable?"

The question was so sudden that Sanada hadn't been able to process how his answer came faster than he thought it would be.

"No, not at all!" he answered a little too quickly, but when he saw her eyebrows rise in slight disbelief, he took a deep breath and answered more slowly this time,

"No, it really doesn't. it's just that.. it's surprising, that's all." He surprised himself by actually feeling the same way. "I'm not bothered by it at all." And as he said those words, he knew that they were completely true.

The bluenette relaxed a bit, seemingly hearing the sincerity in his voice and her fingers unclenching as her eyes were filled to the brim with relief. ".. thank you.." her voice wavered with emotion, "You're a very kind person, you know?"

"Me? Kind?" Sanada had been described a lot of things, but kind wasn't one of them.

She nodded, her hand reaching out and successfully touching his fingers. "You're also a very good person." She smiled genuinely at him again, sending a horde of something to rampage in his stomach. "You accepted my disability so easily. People like that are very rare to come by."

"No, I'm sure there are others who would understand." He felt undeserving of her praise, but why did it make him feel so happy at the same time?

"But you're the first one, outside my family, to accept me like that." She took her hand back, leaving his skin tingling. "I really appreciate it. What's your name?"

"Genichirou. Sanada Genichirou."

"Sanada-kun, then." Just for the shortest moment, her blue-eyed stare made him feel as if she was seeing everything about him, completely right through him, but it was already gone, to be replaced onve again with her blank looking eyes. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah, likewise." For a short moment, he felt pity towards her, but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate that particular feeling, and she wouldn't take to it kindly as she did before.

She looked hesitant for a moment before asking "May I..?". Sanada blinked at the question but understood one he saw her hand inch towards him. He slowly nodded, then grunted as an answer and, somehow, shifted closer to her.

The first touch felt so soft like a brush of breeze on his face. He noted how her hands felt colder than his skin and it made him shiver slightly when her hands pressed on both his cheeks, which he could feel were becoming hotter each passing second. Yukimura tilted her head and one of her hands moved to touch his mouth then his nose. Both pale hands now shifted to his forehead and down to his eyebrows then his eyelids, after he had closed them. He could feel the finger tips that trailed his lashes move to brush his black hair.

The bluenette pulled her hands back and folded them neatly back on her lap as she smiled again, "I could tell you are handsome, Sanada-kun."

He definitely wasn't expecting that. His blush darkened as he looked for an answer, "A-and you're.. pretty.." Which came closer to a murmur than a statement. She laughed softly once more.

Just at that moment, a woman looking to be in her late twenties to early thirties approached the two of them, her face an older version of the girl in front of him, talking to him.

"Seiichi! I'm sorry, sweetheart, did I make you wait?" she was a beautiful woman, and Sanada had no doubt that Yukimura-san would also grow up to look like her mother, beautiful. "I'm so sorry. It took a while."

"It's okay, Mom." Yukimura looked up and reached her hand out, smiling as her mother took it and helped her to stand up. "I made a new friend today." She looked towards the direction where she heard Sanada speak, "He was very nice to me." she added.

"Is that so?" The older woman noticed Sanada sitting on the bench, and beamed warmly at him.

"Thank you very much for befriending my son. I was afraid that he wouldn't make any friends when we first moved here, but I guess you proved me wrong." She looked at the young _'girl'_ fondly, while Sanada gaped in shock forgetting that it was impolite to do that openly, according to his grandfather.

He quickly rounded on the other boy, who was by then giggling, looking extremely amused, and found words failing him as he could only watch, open mouthed, as the mother and son pair said their goodbyes and left, finding it incredibly ironic later that he was shocked to find out that he had been talking to a boy all along instead of finding out of his disability.

* * *

**A/N:** It's the same first chapter as Mitsukai-kun's original writing, but I edited it and added a scene he mentioned that he wanted to write. I really do hope that the idea is up to your liking as much as it is for me.

**Original story link:** /s/8206450/1/ Snapshots (add that after the address of without the space)

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary: **Yukimura is born blind. As children, he and Sanada met for the first time and started a relationship that would test their developing bond, first their friendship, then their growing love for each other. Not only Yukkimura was male but also disabled; both of them have to conquer prejudice and discrimination as their feelings grow deeper. They will see each other in a way both of them had never experienced before, and Sanada will show Yukimura a world of colour, something that Yukimura had never seen, nor experienced in his entire life.

**Notes:** This is the second meeting between our two sweet kids! It's not much, but it'll just show how things start to develop, I hope. Next chapter will be about their -probably- middle school.

Please, keep up with me. *bow*

Big thanks to Mitsukai20.

**Warnings:** Angst. It could be AU or semi-AU, depending.

* * *

The following day, Sanada found himself playing against the same wall, but without really focusing much. His thoughts drifting to blue hair, transparent, sapphire eyes and a soft, friendly smile. He wondered about Yukimura-kun; had he really considered him a friend after their first meeting only?

It didn't help that he wasn't quite the social type and he'd never had any friends before, but strangely this time, he found himself willing to have a friend as well. Somehow, he knew deep inside that he wanted to know more about the bluenette.

While he didn't concentrate on his swing, the ball flew away to bounce over the wall and roll further. In an irritated manner, he pulled on the hem of his black baseball cap that was on his head. He was being careless, that he knew.

Sanada sighed exasperatedly as he chased the little ball to the park where he met the other boy. He debated inwardly if he should look to that bench, to see whether the boy occupying his mind was there or not, and while at that, he found the ball and heaved a relieved sigh. The black-haired boy threw a glance over his shoulder before turning in that particular direction, but was it to his may or dismay, no one was there.

For some unknown reason, tennis didn't seem really appealing to him right then and he lost his will to play more. The capped boy chose to stroll around the park instead, kicking small pebbles before him. When he finally decided to look up, he found himself in the opposite end of the park, so he turned around wanting to head back home after not having any other thing to do.

Sanda didn't manage to turn around completely, as he stilled when he caught sight of a long familiar female figure with blue hair. Almost breaking out into a smile, he looked around her left and right, until he spotted a younger version of her with the same blue hair, only looking ahead with an unfocused gaze. His legs were already working as he met the pair on the other side of the road when they crossed it.

It seemed that Yukimura-san recognized him for she blinked a couple of times before offering a kind and thankful smile at him, he bowed politely to her.

"Seiichi, dear, we've reached the park now," she stated as her thumb caressed the back of the smaller hand in hers. The little boy nodded and she continued, "but this time, I promise, it's only fifteen minutes." He nodded in understanding again, "It's okay, Mom, don't worry about me."

Sanada hadn't spoken a word as he watched the interaction between the two Yukimura-s in front of him. He could tell that Yukimura-san really cared and loved her son from all her heart despite his disability. The tall woman nodded to him then tilted her head to her son's side. He took it as a sign.

"Hello, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura-kun looked startled for a second as his head turned to Sanada's direction, almost unbelieving, "Sanada-kun..?"

"Yes. It's me." he nodded to him and marveled as he witnessed the bright smile that had formed on the boy's lips when his thought was confirmed. Yukimura-san looked at him with her soft gaze, "You're a fine boy." He bowed down again in gratitude, "I'm Sanada Genichirou." He introduced himself formally to her. "Sanada-kun, thank you again, for accepting my son." She bowed her head slightly in return and he was left taken aback.

What was he supposed to reply? Surely this time not a 'you're welcome' or 'it's my pleasure', but what could he say? His mind seemed to have a trouble talking when it came to one of those two.

"Can I ask you to keep Seiichi's company, then?"

"Sure." He nodded again. Yukimura-san was rather reluctant to let go of her son's hand as they entered the park together, even if Sanada was on his other side. And once they reached a bench, Seiichi sat down, received a kiss on the forehead from his mother before she smiled at both of them, "Have fun. I'll return quickly, okay?"

Seiichi beamed at her and gave a nod as he waved in her direction, while Sanada gave off a shorter wave.

When they were alone, Sanada wondered about what he should say. He opted to sit down beside the boy the first thing. "So, how are you today, Yukimura-kun?" he asked and felt awkward at the obvious question. It didn't matter after that, because Yukimura had actually smiled at him and replied "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

And there was silence again.

..

"Sanada-kun.."

Sanada blinked at the call of his name and turned to the bluenette, whose eyes were looking at his depths, as if reading his own thoughts. "Are you really okay with being my friend?". It made him blink again. And he was the one who was debating in himself whether he would be a good friend or not for Yukimura.

"Idiot, what are you saying.." he muttered and averted his gaze away. When he looked back, Yukimura's face sported a confused expression. He sighed. "I was supposed to ask that question. You took it before me."

"Oh.." was the only syllable that came from Yukimura for a while. "Why do you say that?" he wanted to know.

Sanada scratched the back of his head, "I.. don't know. I've never had any friends before." He admitted with a shrug and watched the slow nod. "Usually, others would say that I'm too stoic to be good, so they leave me. I'm not that much of a help in those situations either, I didn't care about that."

"But Sanada-kun, you're a great person!" the pale hand reached forward, and Sanada, taking the hint, reached his hand too, and let Yukimura grasp it in his. "It's their fault for not seeing you the way I did, then." The black-haired boy could only stare –while a blush was rising- as Yukimura's other hand reached and clasped his hand between them. He saw him differently?

"So, are you okay with being my friend?" he asked, just to make sure. Something inside him told him that if he heard it from the boy then he'd be happier.

"Of course. That way, I'll be your first just as you are my first." And a soft melodious giggle followed that statement. Sanada found himself breaking into a smile before being able to catch it as he felt the flutter of his heart.

And starting now, the blue eyes didn't seem as empty as he had seen them before. Every time he looked at them, wanting to get some of their unfocused yet pleasant glint, they were full of light and _something_ else that had pulled him into them, chaining him to the depths of endless blue. His heart warmed at the sight of them, along with the genuine smile that had placed itself across Yukimura's beautiful face.

* * *

A/N: I wanted it to show how they bonded as friends first before starting anything, but next chapter would be more full(?)

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary: **Yukimura is born blind. As children, he and Sanada met for the first time and started a relationship that would test their developing bond, first their friendship, then their growing love for each other. Not only Yukkimura was male but also disabled; both of them have to conquer prejudice and discrimination as their feelings grow deeper. They will see each other in a way both of them had never experienced before, and Sanada will show Yukimura a world of colour, something that Yukimura had never seen, nor experienced in his entire life.

**Notes:** This chapter was actually fun to write. Still no school scenes, but you have to add tennis in here. After all, it is 'Prince Of Tennis' we're writing for, no?

Thank you for all those who reviewed. I'm so happy to know that you like the plot, too. Sanada would be a big part of yukimura's life as his very first best friend, and more later.. - / / / -

Hope you like this chapter.

Big THANK YOU for Mitsukai20.

**Warnings:** Angst. It could be AU or semi-AU, depending.

* * *

"I'm going to serve!"

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Yukimura, on the other side of the net, wore a concentrating frown as he fought to regain his breath. He took a final, deep breath, while glinting, transparent, blue eyes disappeared behind closing eyelids as his lean body fell into a fighting stance once again.

"Here it comes!" the black-haired, thirteen-years-old Sanada Genichirou yelled as he threw the ball high preparing to serve with medium power. His body arching with ease as his racquet fell on the ball sending it flying to his companion.

His companion reached the ball easily much and returned it into his direction. Sanada pursued after it and hit it to the farthest corner away from his friend, nevertheless, the bluenette caught up to it and sent it back powerfully, giving it more spin and speed as it curled and scored a point for him.

"Did I score?" Yukimura asked when he the sound of hit change and he didn't hear the contact between the ball and the racquet. "Yes, you did, Yukimura." he answered him while going back to retreat the still rolling ball, and when he looked back, he saw a joyful smile across that face he came to admire.

The black-haired teen took his place back at the serving line. "Do you want to go again?" he asked.

"How many games now?"

"Seven games, my win."

"Then I have to put more effort. I have to at least take a game from you." His eyes twinkled with mirth as he said that, and with renewed determination.

"But you look tired now, Yukimura."

The other looked taken aback and paused in the act of wiping away his sweat from his forehead with his wrist band. "I do?" he licked his dry lips and seemed to think a bit before saying "But Sanada, we agreed on stopping when I get a game from you, so don't say that now. I can still play." He repeated.

His concern for his friend was winning over his will to play more. He didn't want to lose his friend's health for a few games, and they had more days to play again. "No. We are going to stop now, and we'll play together again, tomorrow, after school." He walked ahead and stopped when he reached the net and extended his hand to hold Yukimura's.

"But I still want to play." He whined more, but walked forward to the net anyway, even if he was protesting. Besides, with the way he was breathing, he wasn't able to fool his friend. Just when he felt the gentle touch of their hands, then how Sanada's seemed to envelope his slightly smaller one, he smiled softly and reveled on the feelings warming up his insides. Yukimura couldn't see, but he was sure that their hands like this fit together more than anything else.

On Sanada's side, there were times when he thought that it was good –and bad- that his friend couldn't see him, because it seemed that since he knew Yukimura a year before, his face flamed up faster than it did in his whole life. Suddenly, his thoughts moved him back to when they first started playing tennis together.

It was two months after they had known each other.

_"Yukimura-kun, do you like tennis?" Sanada had asked while they were walking side by side in the park once. He noticed that his friend had stopped so he turned around to see the blank eyes wide._

_He walked back to him and noticed how those endearing eyes were searching for him, he could tell. Gently, he set a hand on one pale cheek and pressed on it a bit so that they were facing each other. Yukimura finally spoke, "How do I know if I like it or not?"_

_The question really stopped his thoughts momentarily. Sanada wondered of how to respond to him. "Have you ever imagined yourself playing it?"_

_".. probably. But it's impossible, anyway." He looked away sadly._

_"No, it's not." he frowned in determination. Yukimura looked surprised to hear that as his eyes returned to look openly at his direction. "I will teach you, if you want." he nodded to convince himself mostly._

_The black-haired boy noticed how the pale lips trembled a bit before a hand rose to clutch at anything to confirm that he wasn't imagining things. Sanada understood with time that Yukimura's hand felt and saw more than his actual self, so he took the pale hand in is, giving it a gentle squeeze to connect their emotions and convey things he couldn't say. He was answered by an equal squeeze, slightly trembling, too._

_Yukimura swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. "A-are you serious?" he couldn't believe. No, not after the treatment he received from everyone who knew him, not after everything said when they thought he wouldn't hear. Not after-.. it couldn't be true, could it?_

_"Yes." Sanada stressed on the word, to show how serious he was. "So, let me ask again," he waited to see a reaction, but when he found none, he continued, "Would you like to play tennis?"_

_Yukimura's eyes welled with tears. It was impossible that anyone –other than his family- would do something good for him, but here he was, with the only boy who befriended him, hearing a very moving question directed to him with his choice to say 'Yes'. What would it be like to feel free? To chase a ball? To _actually_ play? A tear trailed down his cheek and he wiped it immediately with his free hand. "Y-yes, I'd like to."_

_"Then that's what we will do." Sanada assured him with another squeeze to his hand._

_Yukimura couldn't describe his emotions at that moment. He felt overwhelmed. His blue eyes closed as he savored a new feeling creeping to his chest, filling him with a warm tingling._

_A new colour entered his black world; the colour of 'Friendship'._

_…._

_"Can you feel it?"_

_Yukimura traced the object between his hands, following every line and cross with his fingers. "Yes." He finally answered. Sanada nodded to himself, he told him "That's the racquet you will use to hit the balls." He handed him a ball and watched as the blue-haired boy inspected it thoroughly. "Okay." Yukimura nodded in understanding._

_"Now, when you serve the ball, you throw it in the air then hit it in the right moment." Sanada couldn't help but notice how his friend seemed very bright and cheerful this day, probably due to the fact that he was doing something new._

_"Try hitting it to the wall over there." With that, he directed him to face a wall in the park, handed him back the racquet and stepped back watching._

_"So, I throw the ball and hit it.." Yukimura mumbled as he fingered the ball then threw it up, and tried to hit it. Somehow, he swung his racquet awkwardly and ended up with the ball falling on top of his head, letting him release a high-pitched, surprised yelp._

_Sanada watched all that happening, and coughed his laugh off, deciding that, if anything, Yukimura wan't pretty bad for his very first try to move for a sport. Then there was that pout that adorned the bluentte's face as he seemed to despise the racquet for misleading him._

_Deciding to put an end to that, the black-haired boy stepped forward. "That had been, uh, a mistake. Let's start with swinging trainings before hitting."_

Sanada didn't notice how much he was lost in his thoughts until the soft voice of Yukimura brought him back to the present. The pale hand squeezing his hand gently and asking in its way _'Are you alright?'_

He shook his head mentally and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and pulling Yukimura up then helping him with his bag. The sapphire-eyed boy insisted that he needed to carry his things by himself.

"Let's go home, Yukimura."

Yukimura beamed warmly at his general direction, but in his mind, Yukimura was beaming at him, and _only_ him, as if nothing else mattered in this whole world.

* * *

A/N: Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary: **Yukimura is born blind. As children, he and Sanada met for the first time and started a relationship that would test their developing bond, first their friendship, then their growing love for each other. Not only Yukimura was male but also disabled; both of them have to conquer prejudice and discrimination as their feelings grow deeper. They will see each other in a way both of them had never experienced before, and Sanada will show Yukimura a world of colour, something that Yukimura had never seen, nor experienced in his entire life.

**Notes:** I broke my record! This is the third time in two months for me to have a flu. Honestly, I'm starting to think that I might be a magnet for viruses..

At least now I believe I'm immune to all viruses of the season.. or not..

For those who are waiting for Tenipuri Families: The next chapter was complete before something happened to my computer and I lost a big part of it. So, the slumber party part would be divided to two, and there would be a 'Special' chapter in-between, which will be uploaded with the next chapter. Wait for it patiently, please.

A big THANK YOU for Mitsukai20.

**Warnings:** Angst. It could be AU or semi-AU, depending.

* * *

Looking back at all what happened, Sanada thought that everything that _had_ _happened_ until now was definitely worth it. Teaching Yukimura to play tennis was one of the best moments. Visiting him and watching the smile widen across his pretty face was a number one for him. And there was the time when he took him to his house and let him meet his family.

Oh, how much Yukimura-san opposed that idea and didn't want her precious son to leave alone even after Sanada had told her to not worry and that he'd definitely take care of him.

Sanada had told his mother a lot about Yukimura and his mother, and his own mother seemed to have taken a liking to the boy even before meeting him.

The best part was that his mother loved the blue-haired more when he told her about his disability. She didn't mind at all, and that honest and understanding emotion from her made Sanada lean suddenly and give her a kiss on the cheek in appreciation.

The worst part? He wasn't able to get out of her hold until his face was thoroughly covered with kisses and faint lipstick. He didn't know a kiss could drive a mother crazy, and he made sure to calculate his run-away rates before trying to show affection to his dear mother once again.

…

_"Sanada.. are you sure I won't be a burden to your family?" Yukimura asked on their way to the former's house, unsurely._

_"Are you kidding? My mother loves you." The cap wearing boy scoffed, making the bluenette blink unconsciously, clearly taken aback. "She does?" he asked._

_"Yes. You just have to see for yourself." And other than that, their way was spent relatively in silence. Sanada made sure to never loosen his hold on the other's hand as he promised Yukimura-san while fighting off his blush. He was still not quite used to this, but he knew it was for Yukimura's sake, and he'd do anything to keep his friend with him._

_Once they reached his house, Sanada announced their arrival and his mother came hurriedly to the doorstep to greet them. He swore he heard her let a squeal, so faint, though, but it was tarundoru. Che._

_"Oh my, Genichirou. You didn't tell me Yukimura-kun was this pretty!" she exclaimed. Absorbing her sudden outburst then, she coughed her embarrassment off and knelt down before the blue-haired boy, who had aimed his shy gaze to the ground. Gently, she placed her hand on Yukimura's cheek, "Yukimura-kun, I'm Genichirou's mother. He had told me a lot about you, and I feel proud of both you and him."_

_Yukimura's unseeing eyes widened slightly in surprise. Sanada's mother rubbed the pale cheek slightly and added, "You're welcome here whenever you want to."_

_It left the bluenette's mind in a dilemma. Just how much kind the Sanada family was? First Sanada, and now his mother. He just hoped they won't change their mind in him in the future._

_Sanada then lead him to the garden to meet his grandfather, since the latter was also curious about this new friend that had been his grandson's only conversation. The old man blinked several times and accused Genichirou for lying about his 'friend' –supposedly male- being female. Yukimura only chuckled softly and looked ahead with that friendly look in his unfocused sapphires while stating that he was, indeed, a boy._

_"Come on, Yukimura." Sanada had said gently while tugging on the hand in his slightly, and the blue eyes glinted merrily with something else while their owner nodded and obliged, going wherever the black-haired boy was pulling him to._

_Sanada Gen'emon almost dropped the pot in his hand. With wide eyes, he turned around and stared at the retreating backs of the young boys. Was that really Sanada Genichirou, his stoic grandson? What was with that strange tone? The old man never thought that he was capable of giving such a tone, believing that his voice octave would be harsh forever. That statement and the previous moment sent a shiver into his body. "Genichirou..?"_

….

Indulging in memories was always pleasant for Sanada, for he believed a few moments in his past were above all else in his mind. He was currently walking back from the teachers' lounge back to class where Yukimura was patiently waiting for him so they would head to their coming class together.

Four girls, who he had figured to be from his class, passed him hurriedly while snickering and talking. Obviously, they didn't notice his presence as he stepped aside to avoid bumping into one of them. Sanada caught a few words of their conversation that included 'stealing attention', 'bastard' and 'not for Rikkai'.

He frowned slightly trying to connect the words to each other but he didn't get what was it about, and didn't think it needed his care either, so he continued his way. The break was about to end.

The black-haired teen slid the door to his classroom open and stepped inside. "Yukimu-.." he paused in his call when he saw the way his friend was sitting stiff, hands clenched and sapphire eyes dilating uneasily.

Immediately, everything was wiped out from his mind and he rushed over to his side, concerned. He hadn't seen Yukimura sit that way since the first time he met him.

"Yukimura." the blue-haired teen seemed to snap out of his state.

"Sanada.." he trailed off, and relaxed a bit. His expression changed from that pale, worried one into a smiling mask. Sanada found that he didn't like that one bit.

* * *

They were walking back home when he decided to ask. The unnatural state Yukimura was in earlier wasn't at all a good thing.

"Yukimura, are you alright?" he saw the soft features turn to his direction to give him a smile that seemed to be without a soul. "What do you mean, Sanada?"

The black-haired teen inspected the other and frowned slightly, "You're not alright." He stated bluntly, not even needing Yukimura to confirm his thought because he knew he was right. Normally, the blue-haired teen would either hold his hand or clutch his jacket or something to know that they were still together and on the same way. However, Yukimura wan't touching him in any way, just walking beside him with the occasional brush of shoulders that didn't convey anything.

"Why would you say that? Everything is fine." The smile turned into a slightly teasing pout as Yukimura finally stretched his hand looking for Sanada's and, when he found it, pressed them together.

Sanada's frown didn't leave, but he let the subject subside for now.

* * *

"Are you going to stay, Sanada-kun?" Yukimura's mother, still as beautiful as he had known her to be, asked with an amiable smile across her face. Yukimura opened his mouth to give a 'No' when Sanada beat him to it.

"Yes. We have to discuss about a project."

"Okay, then. As usual, make yourself at home. I'll bring the tea later for you upstairs." She said and headed to the kitchen to resume her work. Sanada followed Yukimura, both in silence, and went to the bluenette's room. If there was any place Yukimura had memorized every footstep in, it was his house and Sanada's.

Once they dropped their bags and closed the door, Yukimura didn't face him. "There's no project to discuss, Sanada."

The other stayed silent, and Yukimura could feel his presence near the closed door as Sanada made no signal that he was going to answer. "We did everything at school."

"Not everything." He finally spoke. The edge in his voice made the bluenette wince slightly. As much as he was hurt, he didn't want to share it with anyone. Keeping things for himself was the best thing to do in this kind of situation, or so he thought, because Sanada was obviously not going to let him off of it.

"Then what is it?" he asked with a fake smile at nothing.

"Yukimura, what happened today during the break?" Sanada chose to approach directly and noticed the faint squirm in the other's form. "Tell me."

"Nothing. Why would you say that?" he still refused to let down.

The black-haired boy frowned and stepped closer to his friend. He stood in front of him and lifted a hand to a delicate chin. Slowly, Sanada raised it so that there faces were staring at each other, even if Yukimura's eyes sported no warmth in them and the normal faint glint in them was missing.

"Yukimura." Sanada spoke gently this time, "I'm your friend. I can see you're not fine at all, so why hiding it?"

Yukimura stayed silent as he fought to keep everything in. He was going to snap if Sanada kept pestering him about it, but he didn't want that to happen, he knew.

"I told you, it's nothing." A pale hand rose to push the one keeping his head in place away and he turned around. He felt a shiver going down his spine as he figured the other boy was starting intensely at him.

"Am I not worth your trust?"

The question took him by surprise as he froze in his spot. No. _No_, Sanada wasn't supposed to understand it that way. He didn't mean to make it sound like that. Why was he making things harder for him? Yukimura didn't want to burden him, but why was he so stubborn?

Sanada laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him around again, but to no avail. "Yukimura, you would never tell your mother about what bothers you, and now not even me?" he counted to five before saying something else. "Why are you doing this? I thought we promised to support each other. You're clearly not letting me do that, and you're not supporting me either-.."

"_It_ _hurts_.." Yukimura's mumble cut him off.

"What hu-"

"It hurts! What's the point in it!" he sobbed, but couldn't care. He couldn't keep it inside anymore, not after what was Sanada telling him. "Why did I accept to enroll into a normal school if I was going to hear _that_! Just.. WHY!" tears escaped his open eyes and flowed down freely.

He and his mother needed a lot of persuasion to let him go to a normal school. Sanada said he'd do everything to keep Yukimura safe. He just needed his friend with him, and his mother was so worried about what would happen to her son out there. At that time, Yukimura thought it would be strange for him to go to school and believed he would hear disturbing things, but Sanada said he was going to be with him.

"Yukimura, what did you hear? Who told you what?" Sanada was in panic mode now.

Yukimura's fists were in there place by his sides shaking from hurt and anger. "I'm not normal, and not suitable to be your friend, so just leave me alone!" he exclaimed, even if it hurt him more to say it.

Brown eyes widened beyond belief from what he heard. "I don't understand, why are you saying this? You're my only friend." His hand were shaking, too, craving to strangle whoever it had been that planted this.. thing in his blue-haired friend's head. "We _are_ friends, Yukimura, and that won't change."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying." At this point, Sanada was having a hard time suppressing his anger, and he knew if Yukimura didn't stop saying nonsense, he'll be the one to witness that anger.

"They said it! They said I'm not for Rikkai, not worth being with! What's the point in denying it if I know that I'm not normal?" he paused and swallowed the uneasiness, "Sanada, they said you'd be better off without me, so just leave me alone and be free from this _burden_ I am!" the bluenette's right fist came flying backwards towards his face. Sanada didn't know what to do, as he suddenly found himself restricting the movement with his own hand, holding the pale wrist tightly.

Yukimura tried getting out of the grip but failed to do so. "Let go of me, Sanada!" he yelled with uncontrollable agony in his voice, shaking the normally composed, melodious sound that Sanada liked. Unintentionally, his other hand rose and aimed to hit, too. The taller boy didn't see it happening until he felt a hard blow on the left side of his face and he hissed slightly at the pain it caused. His other hand came up to enclose around the smaller, dangerous one.

"Sanada.. please.." the bluenette was a mess. Tears drew twinkling lines across his cheeks while sobs kept shaking his whole form. In a moment of weakness, he couldn't hold his body anymore and found himself leaning back until he was met with a broad chest. He was tired and couldn't find the strength for moving away. "They.. called me.. a bastard. It really hurts, Sanada.." it was the word that terrified him most.

Sanada was really going to kill those people, but first things first. He lowered their hands –still raised above their shoulders to restrain unwanted movements- and in a try to calm the boy in front of him, he crossed their held hands across the front of Yukimura's body. In a way, he was embracing the frailer boy, but he thought it was pleasant to feel how the lithe body seemed to relax in his hold.

"It's going to be okay, Yukimura. Those who told you these things don't know how great you are, so don't take anything seriously. Don't listen to them." It wasn't his habit to soothe others, but his friend was a special case. He wanted to do anything he can to keep his best friend beside him, to protect him, to make him feel loved and wanted outside his family. "Everything is fine, okay? Just forget about them."

After a few minutes of standing there, doing nothing except embracing and feeling each other's heat, Yukimura finally managed to calm down. His violent sobs became soft hiccups as he let his head fall back onto Sanada's shoulder.

"Come on, Yukimura, lay down." Sanada whispered softly. Slowly, they made their way to the bed and the black-haired boy helped the other down and opted to leave when, unexpectedly, the paler hand grasped his and didn't let go. "Sanada.. stay here.."

The soft voice sounded sleepy, so he obliged and sat down on the floor beside the bed. What does someone do to help others fall asleep? Stroke their hair?

Without him noticing, his hand was already itching to feel those silky strands under it as it claimed its place on Yukimura's head, stroking gently. The bluenette fell asleep peacefully with a hint of a smile on his lips, and that was when Sanada decided it was time to head home and everything would be fine.

As he went downstairs and passed the kitchen, he ignored the choked sobs coming from there, knowing that Yukimura's mother had definitely heard some, if not all, of their conversation. Sanada announced his leaving and a 'Thank you', pulled his hat more over his eyes and was out of the door.

Next day, before classes had started, Sanada stood from his seat when all of his classmates were there and headed to the front of the room. Everyone quieted down once they saw the stoic boy and waited to see what was upcoming. The black-haired boy made sure the four girls he saw yesterday were present and directed a sharp look at them before starting.

"I'll say this only once, and you'd better not take me lightly." he looked, rather, glared at everyone before continuing "As the president of the disciplinary committee, I will not allow anyone who gives out insults, whoever he or she is. But as Sanada Genichirou, I won't _ever_ forgive anyone who hurts Yukimura. He's my friend, and if anyone messes with him, it means that you are messing with _me_ first. Am I making myself clear?" he almost yelled his last question.

Proudly, like the emperor he was, he made his way back to the bemused Yukimura and smirked victoriously -inwardly- when he saw the pale faces of the girls who were meant by the threat. Chatter returned to the class regularly and by that time, Yukimura had passed his bewildered state and smiled warmly at his joined hands while Sanada told him "Everything will be alright."

School has never been that merry for him before.

Yukimura saw a new color in his dark world. He knew the color of _'Caring' and 'Comfort'_.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please?

I guess I like this fic a lot..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary: **Yukimura is born blind. As children, he and Sanada met for the first time and started a relationship that would test their developing bond, first their friendship, then their growing love for each other. Not only Yukimura was male but also disabled; both of them have to conquer prejudice and discrimination as their feelings grow deeper. They will see each other in a way both of them had never experienced before, and Sanada will show Yukimura a world of colour, something that Yukimura had never seen, nor experienced in his entire life.

**Notes:** I missed writing this story, honestly, but I have a problem.. it's turning out to be different than Mitsukai20-kun's style, and it's getting like my usual cute writing which I'm trying to reduce, but instead, managed to blow up in this chapter. Is that okay, or is it a real problem?

I mean, I'm really trying!

So, for meeting the regulars, it's probably going to be two regulars for each chapter. This time, it's _Marui _and _Jackal_.

**Warnings: **OOC. Angst. It could be AU or semi-AU, depending. (This chapter: fluff, cute, SugarHigh-Yukimura, and that alone is a warning for poor Sanada).

* * *

Over time, it became only natural for Sanada and Yukimura to hold hands wherever they were. They could just be so close to each other that their shoulders and arms would constantly brush, or the bluenet could take hold of a little part of his bigger friend's shirt, but still, holding hands was the most natural thing.

That way, Yukimura felt that he is linked to the world, because Sanada was his eyes, the guidance he needed to not stumble upon shadows.

On Sanada's part, he didn't mind it like he used to when they first met, since he learned that the frailer boy's hand felt and saw more than any part of his body, so he did everything he can to make him feel normal.

"Sanada, where are we going?" Yukimura asked with a curious tilt of his head, his hand still in Sanada's slightly larger one. And, although Sanada was mildly surprised, he feigned innocence and asked "What do you mean?".

The bluenet hummed thoughtfully before replying "This doesn't seem to be the road we normally take when we are going home."

The black-haired teen blinked. "You can tell?"

"Hn~ so, we _are_ _not_ going home~" a smug smile found its way to the pale lips as navy orbs twinkled with mirth and a knowing glint in their depthless wonder. Wincing silently, Sanada berated himself inwardly when he realized he had all but given in unconsciously. He wanted to take his best friend to a place where he knew the other hadn't went to before, and he already had Yukimura-san's permission on that, but 'keeping it a secret' was a total failure. He sighed.

Sanada scratched the back of his head, "I was planning on taking you to the ice-cream shop around here." He admitted. Curiously searching the bluenet's face, but he didn't get any indication of accepting or refusing.

"Ice-cream?" there was a hopeful glint in the navy pools as they sought out their warm ochre companions, waiting for a confirmation.

"Aa."

A childish smile spread on Yukimura's face. "That's so nice and yummy~" He cooed, and that made the stoic teen give a small smile of his own while observing his best friend's happy face. At this point in their deep friendship, he knew he was ready to do anything just to keep seeing that smile.

In a moment of a change, there was a teasing smirk pulling at the ends of Yukimura's mouth as he stated, "You are smiling, aren't you?"

Sanada growled low and hissed "No, I'm not." But the bluenet sounded too sure for his own good. "Oh, _yes_ _you_ _are_. I can feel it; the warmth of your smile, that is." He paused then tugged slightly on their joined hands "Your hand goes gentle when you smile, too." Sanada let out an annoyed sound as he felt his cheeks blushing slightly when the ringing laugh was heard beside him, and he was only thankful no one saw his face.

* * *

Sanada held the door to the shop open for his friend to enter. "Be careful, Yukimura," he warned, ".. there is a step." The bluenet nodded at the whisper and lowered his head while taking a cautious step inside.

They both headed to the counter; oblivious to the stares they were getting because of their hand-in-hand state, at least not Sanada.

"Welcome to the Icy Swirls! What would you like to have?" a cheerful voice of a girl drifted to Yukimura's ears and he knew his best friend's voice would soon follow.

"Could you name the flavors, please?" Sanada asked with a polite but firm tone. The brunette behind the counter looked confused at the two but then shrugged and wore her cheerful smile again and listed, "We have the basic vanilla, chocolate, cherry and mango flavors, and there's our special coffee, bubblegum, mixed fruits, lemon, cheesecake, cookies and double-chocolate!" she pointed at each colored container of the cold sweet and couldn't help but notice that the handsome black-haired boy followed her hand, but the pretty blue-haired remained staring at the same spot since they entered. It somehow made her curious as to those two's actions, but then again: _'It's not good to pry in your customers business'_ were her manager's words.

"What would you like to have, Yukimura?" she heard the black-haired one ask the other and her smile was back as she waited for the order. Just then, when she looked into the navy eyes, she noticed that their stare seemed.. empty.. and cold.. it almost looked vulnerable, but strong willed, as if it-.. _'Stop it, Kira!'_ she abruptly stopped herself.

Oblivious to her looks, Yukimura had tugged Sanada's hand so the other leaned closer to him and he whispered "Can I have two?". The larger male was tempted to laugh, but stopped. He mused how ice-cream could turn his teen friend into a child.

"Aa." He shrugged but smiled faintly when he saw the wide smile on Yukimura's face. Yukimura, with his happy smile, told the girl behind the counter his order "A lemon scoop and a double-chocolate, please." And the brunette nodded then turned to the other boy, still a bit shaken, "I'll have a vanilla scoop and a coffee, please."

She nodded again and forced a smile "Have a seat and I'll bring them over in a second. Would you like any toppings on them?" but the two shook their heads. She watched then as both of them made their way to a table near the window, where they let go of each other's hands.

Sanada guided Yukimura to sit then went to the other side and slid in the opposite seat. Yukimura folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them still smiling. And with a small smile, Sanada felt proud of himself to have managed to keep his bluenet frail friend smiling all this while. He was happy, even if he hadn't shown it.

On another note, he felt that the brunette girl behind the counter felt his friend's.. difference, and he could just hope she won't give a comment or so.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and watched the other's back shift slightly with every slow intake of breath.

The bluenet lowered his eyelids and straightened back up "I'm just tired." To which Sanada hummed. "Sanada," Yukimura called again, and with a tilt of his head asked "can we play tennis after school tomorrow?"

Sanada thought about it. He actually wanted to play tennis, too, but didn't know if his friend was willing. "Sure. If that's what you want." it was something impressive -unbelievable for some- how, despite his disability, Yukimura worked up his other senses to make it up and play tennis like a normal teen and better.

Not a minute later, a young man came to their table, put down their treat and left. The bluenet, much to Sanada's delight, immediately dug in and showed his satisfaction as he made a satisfied noise as the cold sweet melt in his mouth.

They talked about several things as they ate, then Yukimua had asked him an unexpected question, "Sanada, is there something on my face? I can feel it." When the black-haired teen looked at his friend, he noted the adorable sight of the dark brown-colored cream smeared slightly beneath the pale pink lips. He smiled at that.

"Yes. Stay still." He instructed and leaned over with a tissue to wipe off the sweet treat. When he straightened back in his seat, Yukimura was rubbing on the same spot while pouting "You rubbed it roughly." He whined.

Sanada shook his head and stood up saying "I'm just going to bring more napkins and come back." And like the little Yukimura Seiichi he knew, the bluenet answered with a cheerful "Haaaai~!" and he left with a faint smile.

When he was back to the counter, the same brunette girl was there and he asked her for some napkins and a straw. When she gave them to him she hesitated before asking "Ano.. is your friend.. alright..?" and she seemed really reluctant to hear the answer, and guilty for having asked a personal question.

He sighed inwardly and answered in a low tone "He can't see, but it doesn't make him different." And she nodded at that, chewing on the inside of her cheek to prevent her tears from falling.

When Sanada turned to the direction of their table, he noticed two other guys walking towards the seated Yukimura and he hurried.

"May I help you?" he asked firmly once he slipped in his seat and watched as the two, a bald guy and a redhead, looked between him and the bluenet before the latter looked at him with a smile and said "We were wondering if we could sit with you, Sanada-san, Yukimura-san."

Both of them were wearing the same uniforms as them, and he remembered seeing their faces somewhere so he was about to answer when the redhead easily slid beside Yukimura and the other bowed to him before sitting down beside him with their own treats.

"My name is Marui Bunta." The redhead started, "And this is Kuwahara Jackal. We are your classmates." Sanada blinked at that. They were classmates? But then again, it wasn't something strange since all what he cared to look at was the teacher, his books and Yukimura, and sometimes the window.

He nodded and watched Yukimura trying to finish off his melted ice-cream. Leaning over a bit, he lowered his voice as he asked "Need some help?" but the bluenet refused and kept trying. After a bit of failed tries, Yukimura sighed and pushed his bowl forward with an unconscious blush on his cheeks. Sanada shook his head slightly once again and took the straw from earlier, opened it, pushed it into the slightly deep bowl and handed it back to his friend. "Here."

Marui and Jackal were watching the two interacting and marveled on the thought of how they seemed close. Marui ate a spoonful of light green-colored ice-cream then started "So, Yukimura-san, Sanada-san," he waited a bit to take another spoonful, "since when are you two friends?"

Both of the addressed teens fell into a thoughtful state until Yukimura shrugged and Sanada said "I don't know. Two years or three, maybe?" to which the other two nodded.

This time, the bald teen, Jackal, spoke "We actually wanted to be friends with you. We wanted to talk to both of you since a while ago, but couldn't, until the time Sanada-san had lectured the class." He pondered on what to say next, then nodded to his friend who said "So can we be friends?" with a big childish grin.

Yukimura looked taken aback a bit with the confrontation, but he was slightly happy. So he nodded "Sure. Why not?", and Sanada agreed with him.

Unbeknownst to each other, they had the same thought spinning around in their heads.

_'No one would be like Sanada, though.'_

_'But no one would be like Yukimura.'_

* * *

The four teens were walking down the street, with Yukimura clutching Sanada's long sleeve with Marui on the bluenet's other side.

"Yukimura-san, do you like chocolate?" Marui asked with a childish grin.

Yukimura's ground casted gaze didn't move as he answered "It's fine, I like it sometimes."

At that, the redhead's grin widened and he asked again "Then would you like to try a really delicious one?". The question set out the alarms in Jackal's head, "Oi, Bunta, not everyone can handle that much sugar like you do."

But Marui would have none of it as he waved the warning off, "Don't worry. You'll try it, and if you liked it, it'll be my weekly treat for you, Yukimura-san, how about it?"

The bluenet was silent for a while before he lightly tugged at his best friend's sleeve "Sanada?". The black-haired teen looked down at his friend then ahead again as he answered "If you want to."

"Then, yes, please."

In a couple of minutes, the strange duo led them to a mini-market and bought two bars of a colorful chocolate brand that Sanada hadn't seen before. Not that he had bought candy before, anyway.

Marui opened the paper wrapping the treat and handed it carefully to Yukimura who cautiously took a bite and rolled it around in his mouth, feeling the smooth texture of it melting around and on his tongue before swallowing it. The taste was really good and it was very sweet. The bluenet found himself smiling as he took another bite.

"So, how is it?" the redhead asked excitedly when he saw the other boy eating more of it, "How do you find it?"

"It's sweet and good." He answered with a nod.

In the span of reaching the turn where Sanada and Yukimura would go, the bluenet had finished the bar and felt the sugar from the whole day working its way in his body.

They bid goodbye to their new friends, and Sanada took hold of Yukimura's hand again when he saw the other starting to bounce lightly in his steps. "Are you happy?"

Yukimura let out a soft giggle, "Thank you for today, Sanada. The ice-cream was delicious and now, we have new friends!" Sanada smiled at that and nodded to himself, feeling satisfied with the day's outcome.

Minutes later, they arrived at the Yukimura household and the teen showered his mother with kisses on her cheek like a little kid before heading to his room with Sanada in tow, after bowing for the giggling mother.

"Seiichi seems so happy, Sanada-kun. Thank you for taking care of him." The ever-gentle mother said to him with a kind beam. Sanada shook his head "I like spending time with him." He had said and went upstairs when Yukimura-san said that she would bring them some tea.

When he entered the room, his friend was sitting on the bed, swinging his legs and humming a song happily. Yukimura felt his presence and beamed warmly at him "Sanada, come here!" and he patted the space beside him. The black-haired teen complied.

After a bit of cheerful chatting from the bluenet's side, short answers and grunts from Sanada's side, Yukimura suddenly asked something extremely unexpected.

"Sanada, does a kiss feels different from a person to another?" and it was asked with such innocence that the addressed boy thought never possible, but it was there. His heart skipped a beat at it. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. The only person he had kissed was his mother, his father and grandfather when he was little.

"I know how mother's kiss feels, and father's, too. Can you kiss me?"

The poor –normally- stoic boy thought he would faint. How could someone ask such a question in such a curious tone without being shy?! Oh, wait, Yukimura was on high sugar, so it was probably normal.

"No." he said firmly, but he could obviously feel his burning cheeks.

"But why? I want to know how it would feel!" the bluenet whined further with the cutest pout ever.

He desperately tried to keep his resoleve "No, Yukimura."

"You don't like me." and Sanada blinked.

"N-no, it's not like that.."

Yukimura faked a sob and wailed cutely like a kid "Waah! My best friend doesn't like me!" and it was on for a bit of time before Sanada mumbled "Fine.." and Yukimura was smiling happily again waiting.

Slowly, Sanada leaned to his friend and felt himself blushing madly. He didn't know why he had to comply and do whatever his friend wanted, but he wasn't supposed to do this. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to slow down his heartbeat with a _'Tarundoru!'_ sent directly to it, but to no avail.

He closed his eyes and quickly planted a kiss on the soft cheek and pulled back equally fast, missing the squeal Yukimura let out and how his hands cupped his cheeks while he giggled.

Sanada tried to breath in and out, and willed his heart to stop thumping loudly. It was just an innocent kiss and nothing else, meant for experimenting and not on feelings, but why did he feel so flustered?

Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice the hand sliding up to hold his chin, before cupping his cheek, and he didn't feel it until his head was lowered and he felt petal-soft lips come in contact with his cheek, printing the most delicious, pleasurable and softest kisses on his skin before letting go.

Overheated, Sanada blacked out for a couple of minutes while Yukimura's girlish giggled filled his mind and he could feel his body hot all over. Steaming.

Since then, Sanada decided that high sugar was bad for Yukimura's mentality and for his own health, unless he was planning on dying a couple of years earlier.

* * *

A/N: I didn't expect it to be this long, but I'm not sure it was supposed to be shorter either.

Review, please? Do you think it was good?

(Even a one-word-review would do!)


End file.
